The Phantom Returns
by Phantom's Angel 1987
Summary: Christine has left Erik for Raoul.Don't blame her, Raoul is a nice guy! What will he do now that he is alone? Will he spend his life alone or will someone come to rescue him?
1. In the catacombs below the opera

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters such as Meg, Madame Giry, Erik etc. But I do own the characters such as Rebekah and her friends which will be mentioned.

The Phantom Returns

Erik sat on the floor of his chamber crying; there did not seem to be any point to life now that Christine was gone. Erik guessed it had been about seven days since she had left him for that boy. He had barely been aware of the time passed and he could not remember anything beyond the pain and the guilt that battled for his soul, it was too much to live under.

"Christine, why?" he muttered. Staring at the ivory handled dagger in his trembling hands; for the last few minutes he had been trying to calm his trembling body enough to give himself a quick and clean death, but so far he had not been able to do so.

Rebekah hurried along the passage ways down to the underground caverns where many believed the mysterious Phantom lived. She had been down here once before, the night of the infamous production of "Don Juan, Triumphant". For the past few days Rebekah had had a feeling urging her to return.

As she reached the lake's edge she jumped in and swam across the lake. Nearing its shore she looked for signs of life, she could see none. Walking up on the dais at the water's edge she looked carefully around knowing that there must be a passageway nearby. So many mirrors, but why? Only then did she notice one was half covered by a large piece of velvet sitting in the shadows. Nearing the mirror she saw most of the glass was missing and was actually a passage way.

Despite the lack of light Rebekah stepped through clinging to the walls until she came to a door slightly opened. As she stepped through the door she heard the sound of someone crying.

Quietly she made her way through the house following the sound. She paused outside the door when she heard a man's voice muttering from within. Cautiously she peeked into the room and saw a man kneeling on the floor with a dagger in his hand ready to plunge it into himself.

Just as he had steeled himself against the sting of death he felt a pair of warm hands grasp his, stopping the blade's progress. He gave a cry of despair dropping the dagger from his hands as he hid his face in them while trying to stop the new surge of grief which had overcome him.

He was not sure if he was dreaming but the hands which had stopped his dagger reached around him pulling him close. He felt a head on his neck and tears spilling on his neck. Finally he raised his head to find himself face to face with a young girl. She had large brown eyes with flecks of green. Her hair hung around her face and was thick and brown. Instead of a look of terror or pity he saw a look of complete concern. Though he had pulled away, he still felt her kind touch.

She moved closer to him as he lowered his head again. As he felt her come again towards him he pushed her back.

"Leave, you don't belong here. I am meant to be here but you are not," said Erik. He expected her to draw away, to leave him but she did not.

"I am not leaving you here alone, you don't belong here either," replied the girl.

"Yes I do, I, am a monster," he replied bitterly.

"No, you are not a monster. You are a man. One that has been horribly scared by life, but you are not a monster," replied she again. Erik looked up again into her face. She still had the look of concern but now there was another element added determination. Erik could see he would not be able to push her away and right now he didn't want to.

"Do you believe anyone could honestly care for a monster like me? Why do you suppose I am down here?" countered Erik. The girl was quiet for a moment before replying.

"I could if you would let me," she whispered. Erik was silent at this. Rebekah moved closer and put her arms around him again and she was surprised when he in turn put his arms around her and drew her even closer onto his lap. As she sat there with him she could feel new tears on the back of her neck lessen but still he held fast to her. This was not the phantom she expected to find. Then again she hadn't been sure exactly what to find.

Erik held onto her for a long time until he had stopped crying. He had never held anyone this close and have them holding onto him as well. This girl was probably going to think he had no self control but after being alone for so long he was glad to have someone with him. Reluctantly he loosened his grip on her so she could face him. She faced him half smiling.

"I guess I should have introduced myself, my name is Rebekah," she said. Erik was silent for a moment before replying.

"My name is Erik, otherwise known as the phantom as you may have guessed," he replied. Rebekah smiled nodding but not sure what to do now. She had come down here and stopped him from killing himself but what was she supposed to do now?

Rebekah wondered what she should do with this man she had found. She couldn't very well leave him here alone and by himself.


	2. The plan

Chapter Two: The man behind the mask 

**Disclaimer:** I own all original characters in this story such as Rebekah and her friends. Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux own the original characters such as Erik, Christine, Madame Giry, Meg, Raoul etc.

Rebekah continued to hold the strange man in her arms as she thought of a plan. She had to get him out quickly before workers began to return to the theatre for the repairs, which had recently been discussed by the managers. It would not be easy to repair the damage done by the fire but at least it had not reached as far back as people had feared. For the most part it had destroyed the stage and the seats of the audience but it had not reached further back into the dormitories or offices of the theatre, so with time it could be returned to its former glory.

Rebekah knew that she would have to get Erik out before they began the repairs if he had a hope at all of leaving Paris at all. For the past few days she had thought of returning to her hometown of ----- which was close to the sea west of Paris. When she had been younger she had lived in the small opera house with her mother and father who were both musicians but who had preferred to keep their talents to the small seaside resort. It had not been until her father had passed away five years ago that Rebekah under his instructions had come to Paris seeking a Madame Giry. Madame Giry had been a friend of her mother's and had promised to send her daughter to Madame Giry when she could.

Five years later had found Rebekah on her way to excelling in the corps de ballet and showing promising talent in the chorus. Her mother had instructed her in dance and voice until she had died seven years ago shortly preceding her husband. Since then Rebekah had spent time between the small opera house of her hometown and the Opera Populaire in Paris. Tonight though she knew would change everything.

Rebekah was brought out of her meditations when she realized that Erik exhausted by his emotions had fallen asleep. She smiled at how trusting he seemed to be in his sleep. At that moment she decided she would take him to her hometown and there he could begin a new life.

What seemed a few minutes later Erik realized that he had fallen asleep in the strange girl's arms. Now he could see her holding him looking down at him with a smile.

"Glad to see you are awake, if you are willing I have a proposition for you" she announced. Erik stared at her for a moment before responding to her.

"What is you proposition?" asked Erik. Rebekah stared away a minute before replying to his question.

"Since people will begin to search for you tomorrow when they reopen the opera house for repairs, I thought it would be best to take you with me to my home town -----," began Rebekah. Seeing Erik cock his head to the side in interest she hurried on, "I thought since you have had such trouble here in Paris you would like a place to start a fresh in. If you came with me then you could have that chance." After she had finished they both sat there in silence. Rebekah was not sure what kind of response she expected from him but she had expected him to say something at least. Soon though the silence was broken.

"How would you explain my coming to your friends? What would I be able to do in -----?" asked Erik. Rebekah smiled and began telling him of her plan. She would tell everyone that he was a friend who worked with her in the Paris Opera house. She was sure they could find work at the Opera house back home, Monsieur Moiré was always in need of a good hand to help, particularly if they could sing.

Erik sat in silence as Rebekah explained even more of the details to him. Could this actually work? Was there a chance for him to start his life over again? Well if he had any chance at all this was the time to begin.

"I will come with you," announced Erik when Rebekah had finished her plans. Rebekah nodded in satisfaction.

"All that remains now is that we must be ready to leave as soon as possible tomorrow morning. I have my things gathered together, so we just need to gather what you wish to take with you," announced Rebekah. Erik looked at her with a questioning look and Rebekah explained she had been long planning to return home, she just had not planned on bringing him with her. Erik nodded and disappeared for a few minutes returning with a large black bag filled with objects and set it on the ground with two cloaks.

"Now we wait for the morning. For now though come with me," said Erik. Rebekah followed him to a small room, a room set as if it were expecting someone. Erik told her she would stay here and then soon left. As Rebekah stood in the room she tried to make out what was around her but she couldn't. Too tired to do much else she pulled off her shoes and climbed into the bed. Before she drifted off into sleep the last thing on her mind was the man behind the mask.


End file.
